


Bewitching Changes

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	Bewitching Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bewitching Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010318) by [Samayel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayel/pseuds/Samayel). 

Draco坐在他房间里，非常愠怒。唯一还没有被诅咒的东西是他母亲送给他的一大包巧克力。作为一个斯莱特林级长给与了某种地位，给与了某些特权，例如一间私人房间可供愠怒，如果他真想要，而且他是想要，所以这儿！

他防御，施咒，锁上了门，用死亡以及其它任何必要方式威胁他的同学以确保隐私。是时候拿出他的危机保障了。

在特别难过的日子里，就像头发没梳好而他还不知道就出门了，或是一个英俊的男孩完全没注意他路过，Draco打开他的箱子，在移除十一层强力咒语和输入九种不同的控制密码后，拿出他最珍爱的财富。一件可以安慰所有痛苦，抚平所有悲伤的东西。

‘呃’。

‘呃’是个小小的相当破旧的玩具龙，有着绿色柔软的长毛绒，红色的舌头和黄色的玻璃眼珠。从Draco三岁起，‘呃’就一直是他的同伴和知己，即使他父亲声称龙其实不会‘呃’而是‘吼’。但Draco听过一头獒犬发出这种声音，他觉得很可怕。既然他的龙是他的保护者，一个暗示力量和屠杀的声音很合适。所以‘呃’。

Draco把龙抱在怀里，又拆了一包巧克力。他不在乎会弄脏手，或是嘴边沾上巧克力，或是呃会因为他的衣服长出巧克力色的毛。他需要安慰，安慰并不总是美丽。

“这太不公平了！他们根本不关心我的感觉！连妈妈也不。如果他们真的爱我，他们会找到方法。我不能相信我的第一次改变是发生在所有人眼前！我恨它？我恨它？我恨它！这是侮辱。我成为成年巫师的第一周，我的媚娃遗传蹦了出来？在大厅？在午餐时候？才不到一分钟整个班级都傻了！每个人都知道我是个可怕的病态的恶心的野蛮的畸形！但愿我能够躲起来死掉，或者，更好，但愿呃是真的，他能把他们全吃掉，我就再也不用跟他们说话了。”

最糟糕的是Potter。其他人或是迷醉或是阿谀或是吹嘘自己多了不起，沉浸在媚娃的魔法里胡言乱语。真恶心！Potter？Potter是唯一例外。他站在格兰芬多桌边，专注的盯着Draco，当Draco逃离大厅时他就像坟墓一样沉默。他总是认为Potter能让坏日子更加难过，而且他从来没有做过任何接近正常的事。肯定Potter盯着他就像他是个畸形，而其他人都像疯子一样颠三倒四。

违背所有的期待，Draco的防御在强力攻击下显露出崩溃的征兆！有人在攻击他的房间！在天杀的斯莱特林的心脏地带！Draco关心不起来。可能是Snape，准备狠狠教训Draco破坏了整个课程，使斯莱特林损失了学院分数。Draco抹去另一滴滑出眼眶的泪水，往嘴里又塞进一块安慰的巧克力。即使他要被关禁闭，至少他可以带上些巧克力。别的什么东西都不能让他再高兴起来！

门往里倒下，被破裂咒打垮了，Draco吃了一惊，抬起头抽了抽鼻子，想知道为什么有人会费这么大力气见他。Snape要是看到门会气疯。然后他的目光遇上了两颗碧绿的眼珠，每一颗都直透进他灵魂深处。

Harry站在Draco的套房门口，头发凌乱浑身是汗。他充满了力量，魔力几乎在颤抖着等待他的召唤。Draco觉得他的胃下坠了，完全忘记他只穿着睡衣，脸上沾着巧克力，泪眼朦胧，抓着一个玩具龙寻求安慰。

Harry慢慢走上前，明亮的绿眼睛几乎催眠了Draco，停在Draco只有一步之外，他觉得自己在Harry灼热的力量之下发抖。

“你，我听到你。你叫我，我来了。”

“你，你听到我？”

“Draco，如果我们在宇宙的两头，我也会听到你叫我。如果我聋了，铃声会在我的灵魂里响起，我会来。如果沙漠或高山或海洋拦住我，我会抹去它们穿过它们找到你。你，我属于你，永远。”

“哦，”回答就像一声尖叫，Draco睁大眼睛盯着Harry存在散发的亮度。他所说的都是不容置疑的真实，所有的结局卡嗒落到位置，它与Draco的灵魂共振。

‘话说回来，为了一切感激我的媚娃祖先！整个媚娃事件，我想毕竟是有些优点的！‘

——两个小时后——

Draco躺在Harry怀里，庆幸他残存的意识把门放回了原来的位置。Harry时不时从盒子里拿出巧克力，带着夸张的关心与优雅喂给Draco，用他全部能给与的关注宠溺他的伴侣。

Draco依然震惊，尽管其实是非常幸福的震惊。他被追求，亲吻，抚摸，脱去衣服，用七种方法一直干到星期天，然后被搂抱被宠爱直到他脑子里一丝悲哀的想法都没有。实际上，他的伴侣即使现在也还在他体内，只要他们一直亲密的搂在一起，看起来Harry会留在那儿直到准备再来一次。同时，Draco让他自己缩进Harry温暖的怀抱里，享受每一口被挑选出来送到他嘴边的巧克力。什么都毁不掉这一刻的完美，什么都不能。

“哦，我的老天！Draco‘Malfoy致命目光’Malfoy有一条玩具龙！这简直太可爱了！”

‘他最好再硬起来，否则我要依法杀死他，无论是不是伴侣！为什么？为什么是Potter？为什么？’


End file.
